daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosa Hawke
Overview Physical Appearance Average height, pale skin, striking light-blue eyes and red short hair that seldom changed. Prefers dark-red makeup to go with her hair. Personality A hotheaded anarchist, she mostly communicates with sarcasm. 'Talents and Skills' Born a mage, she was trained in mastering basic spells from her father. She quickly gained an affinity for fire magic. When she moved to Kirkwall she picked up Force magic by helping the city's mages escape the Circle. She later decided to add Blood Magic to her arcane knowledge as well, though she was covert; she was trying to discourage the younger, inexperienced mages from trying it. After the explosion of the Conclave and with the urging of her friends, she gave up her use of Blood Magic. Biography History TBA In-game TBA Post-game TBA Relationships Bethany Rose was highly protective of her younger sister, mostly because she was also a mage. Bethany had an untimely death, fighting an Ogre that was about to attack her mother. Carver There was always a kind of sibling rivalry between Carver and Rose, but as they got older their relationship strained even more. Carver wanted a life out of Hawke’s shadow which he eventually found when he became a Grey Warden. Aveline Met while trying to escape the Blight, Aveline was a good friend of Hawke. They mostly got along well with Aveline constantly covering up some of Rose's colourful actions from the law. Varric Rose considers Varric her best friend and there is no-one she would trust with her life more. Met while trying to fund an expedition to the Deep Roads, their friendship quickly blossomed and lasts to this day. Anders Also met while trying to fund Bartrand's expedition, Anders and Rose grew close because of their passion for mage freedom. They would constantly discuss ideology and would also be key members in the mage rebellion to come. Fenris Hawke met Fenris while he was running away from his former master Danarius. While the two had opposing views on magic and its users, they bonded over their need to help the oppressed and downtrodden, as well as trying to stop various Tevinter slavery organizations when they pop up in the city. The two became romantically involved, but their relationship had a rough start with Fenris still suffering from his traumas of his former life as a slave. They eventually got together for good and remained together throughout the mage rebellion and to this day. Merril When Hawke went to the outskirts of Kirkwall to search for a Dalish camp to return Flemeth’s amulet, the camp's Keeper Marethari sent Merril with Hawke and the two went back to the city when the ordeal was complete. Hawke supported Merril in all her endeavours to restore what history the Dalish have lost and they were generally close, with Hawke occasionally helping Merril with things around the Alienage. Isabela Shipwrecked by Qunari, Isabela found herself joining Hawke’s group of friends. She fit pretty well in this merry band of misfits and eventually got herself her very own boat, becoming a ship captain again. Trivia * Though her full name is Rosa, her friends often call her Hawke or just Rose. * Her dog is named Marx. 'Links' Weekly Headcanon prompts * link to Google Spreadsheet (Sheet 3) Weekly Writing Prompts * One of Hawke's companions comes looking for them at Skyhold after they have already left for Weisshaupt (13-Oct-2018 / 06-Oct-2018) Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Mage Category:Fenris Romance Category:The Blue Owl